Over the Rainbow of Nymphadora
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: <html><head></head>when tonks needed romance she didnt get any and now that she doesnt want any she gets some. karma much? RLNT</html>
1. Chapter 1

first chappie of long promised and it will take a very long time to get going and going seems i am computerless at the moment. stupid hockey. i did the first chapter over the time of many months because of the current situation. dedicated to the nice rn and the most darlingest of people adriana427 because tomorrow is her bday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

><p>Nymphadora tonks laid on her bed, half awake and very mad. Today was one of those days she didn't want to wake up but she sadly had to. Stupid order meetings always stopped her from doing what she wanted and never gave her freedom. The last time she had a cooked meal was weeks ago though, and since the kids were out of Hogwarts molly would be cooking. Tonks stopped mentally complaining and went to make a cup of tea, then returned to her room to put on appropriate clothing for the order meeting. Carefully choosing a pair of dark skinny jeans and her favourite tie-dyed shirt, she changed her hair to short, wavy and a very vibrant shade of red. Going back into her kitchen she poured her hot water into her tea bottle and left for Grimmuald place, number twelve.<p>

As she apparated to the order's headquarters, her stomach churned in the swirls and tightness of the invisible tube. When it plopped her down on the street in front of the building, she wobbled and fell over to no one's surprise. She was highly uncoordinated and was dangerous to be around sometimes. Tonks walked up the stairs and into the entry way were a painting of her lovely great aunt. Being as inconspicuous as possible she walked passed the portrait only to trip on the worlds ugliest umbrella stand, knocking the curtain that kept her aunts face hidden. The picture started screaming, and as Tonks laid on the floor soaking up the dust too lazy to get up, she heard some running footsteps. At least she wasn't the only one who disliked the screaming of her aunt.

"I don't think that I have ever met someone so prone to clumsiness that she cant manage to apparate without falling down." a warm voice sounded as the shoes of remus lupin stepped over her to shut the portrait up.

"I don't call it falling down, I call it deciding to sit whenever I want to." she snapped back. Remus then held out his hand for her to take and pull herself up, in which she did and thanked him while dusting herself off.

"no matter how much you dress it up, it wont change anything. You still fall down and you almost always inflict pain."

"will you please tell me what I missed at the meeting? I reckon that I am only hours late." she said, tired of trying to win a word battle with someone who had a bigger head full of knowledge. It meant she had to work harder to drag him down to her level so she could beat him.

"I don't need to tell you, someone took minutes and its still in session. Did you hear who won the tri-wizard championship?"

This question threw tonks off. She didn't know that there was a tri-wizard championship going on. She hadn't picked up a Daily Prophet in a long time, and wasn't a fan of the stories that were fake or denying.

"no I didn't know that there was a tri-wizard tournament going on at the moment right now?" she replied as they started up the stairs.

"I was just asking, I am most sure that Molly will fill you in on that though. So you know, tomorrow the weasley children are coming here. Just thought that it might be helpful to know." Remus said as he held the door to the meeting room for her open. Tonks then walked across the room to the empty couch, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid her head down to listen to the most boring reports about suspected death eaters only to learn that they were muggles wearing black floor length dresses. Tonks hadn't been on an outing in a while, and they usually weren't very fun because she would have to go with Mad-eye Moody who murmured 'constant vigilance' until you went insane.

The meeting soon came to an end, or tonks just missed the end because she fell asleep and no one woke her up. Going to the kitchen to heat up water, she was washing out her tea bottle when a familiar voice rang through the kitchen.

"if you drink too much tea you will be up until two in the morning and I am sure there is something for you to do at two in the morning."

Tonks spun on her heels to see her beloved cousin Sirius standing at the base of the stairs.

"Sirius!" she laughed and went to give him a hug, then went back to her hot water and busied herself getting her tea bottle ready for the hot water.

"how has my favourite cousin been lately?" Sirius asked, being the normal over confident and very inflated ego self he always was.

"eating, sleeping and working. How have you been?"

"bonding with a hippogriff that I keep in my moms bedroom, causing issues in the house and attempting to cook." tonks was afraid to hear that Sirius was attempting to cook, it was just something that he never would be able to do.

"cup of tea Sirius?"

"yes please dear cousin, two sugars and a cream please." as he sat down to flip through a random book that Remus must have left on the table, or he kept it there for emergencies. After the water boiled and she had steeped the tea, they sat down to some very good tasting tea and awkward silence that was broken by the footfalls of Remus, who was coming out of the library to get something from the kitchen. When he had rounded the corner he was carrying a cauldron, full of boiling water tonks presumed, and set it down on the stovetop.

"ah, moony, how nice of you to join us!'' Sirius cried out joyously.

"well, it just so happens that my water needs some tea leaves, sugar and cream. Tonks do you mind if I use some of your tea leaves?"

"no not really, I can get more." she said. Her tea was very good, her favourite was a coconut cream green tea and it usually kept her up half the night. She had brought the flower shop tea though so there was nothing to lose.

"thanks, I don't think that I have had this kind before." he said rather sweetly as he took a tablespoon and a half and put it in the homemade tea bag that he magically closed.

"moony, you drink tea all the time. I highly doubt that you haven't had this tea before." Sirius moaned.

"pad foot, don't you have something to do that molly told you to accomplish before the kids got here. I think it was clean your room and Buckbeak's room up so that it doesn't look so messy."

Sirius whined. Tonks hated cleaning her room too, so that was the only part of her flat that wasn't clean. The rest was reasonable.

After a few minutes of asking and whining, Sirius finally went upstairs to go clean his room. The household chore no one enjoyed doing. Tonks and Remus were stuck alone in a kitchen, seeing that tonks tea was still steeping and very hot and remus was setting his cauldron up for more tea, then went to go set it in the library. After doing so, he came back with a mug full of the flower shop tea.

"you could have stayed in the library you know, I am perfectly capable of staying in the kitchen all alone." tonks made that known. Her dating history was very small, but it happened that most of them thought that she was incapable of doing anything by herself. The other part of her that wanted to make that fact known was the one that told her that remus was probably like every other stereotype professor; old, smart and boring. That was one conversation that tonks thought she didn't need in her life.

"I know, but I don't want you to be lonely." tonks had an idea. Most of the time her ideas were really bad and something that everyone feared but this one was worth something. The mood of not wanting to do anything from that morning had lifted itself and so tonks felt it was time to push dear old remus' buttons to the extent. She didn't want him to hate her, because that would make order work difficult and awkward. She rummaged her brain to find something to bug him about. When she had detention, she often would have to go to Filth's office and sort out detention slips and there were a few with remus' and his friends names on them. Moments passed and then she spoke.

"remus, I was wondering what did you and Sirius do when you were in Hogwarts?"

Remus flushed pink. Tonks knew that this topic was pure gold and that she would always love getting blackmail stories for Sirius.

"well, Nymphadora, we used to pull massive pranks, sneak out to hogsmeade, do incredibly stupid things, pull very dangerous stunts and throw insane parties."

"and how much of that did you do?" tonks asked. She had never been able to picture remus younger and being stupid. He was to smart for that.

"I usually went to Hogsmeade, and the insane parties. Other than that I was in the library or sleeping. What did you do in Hogwarts?'' he asked. Tonks only expected it to happen, and she had gained another reason why remus was the stereotype professor.

"I liked to blow stuff up. The bathrooms on the first, second and third floor, most of the classrooms and the library have met my wrath."

"well, I understand the classrooms and the bathrooms, but the library wasn't really necessary was it."

"that one was unintentional." and tonks chuckled as she remembered that one. She was going to smuggle some muggles foods into the divination classroom, but she had to go get one of her friends and it happened that the mentos had snuck into the diet coke and made a mess. Tonks then started to pay attention in class after that, seeing that she had been banned from the library for the rest of the year.

The rest of the conversation faded away into meaningless mush. Tonks was going to need another cup of tea after this conversation, though she knew that she would regret it. Too much tea kept her up all night, but at least she wasn't as crabby the next day. Having a conversation about the trouble you got in while at school was something that was common if you made it to Grimmuald place. The order was split into halves, one half being a set of people who always played by the rules and the other full of people who liked to pull a little fun into an official trip, give everything some fun stuff in it. Tonks was sure that she was the only one in the middle category, because she was proud of what she did in her past, but not all the time. She was a loving person too, but she wasn't sure that she was going to commit to that. The wild side of her was often top priority. After remus took a sip of the flower tea, tonks decided to talk.

"to think that I thought that you were like every other professor on this half of the world, that when you were young you used to drink and be reasonably stupid."

"you thought I was like every other professor? What standards are you using and how?" he asked as Sirius came down the stairs quietly for the first time. He stood there as tonks made her statement.

"I thought that you were like every other professor on this earth because they are old, smart and boring. You are boring because now you don't do much other than read, and then you didn't do much but that either. You are smart because you taught at Hogwarts, you read all the time and you have had the title perfect. Remus, you are the same age as Sirius who is currently 35 and so you are subject to the disease called the mid-life crisis." after stating this Sirius made his presence known by clapping at her grand speech.

"well said cousin, very well said. moony either she is getting smarter or we are becoming idiots!" then Sirius became utterly dramatic and decided to act like he was melting, grabbing remus' arm before laying on the ground moaning.

"my dear sirius, Nymphadora is not becoming smarter nor are we becoming idiots. you do realize though, padfoot, that you are also able to have a mid-life crisis. and in thirteen years and nymphadora is going to have a crisis, I will laugh from my chair in the library."

This statement was hilarious to tonks, so much she started having uncontrollable laughter, and eventually was clutching her sides, her eyes tearing up, and fell on the floor to continue laughing. her laughter shook the house, and echoed off every flat surface the sound could bounce off of. tonks thought that she was going insane and knew that St. Mungos already had a padded cell and a hospital bed for her now that she was an auror. while she was laughing, a variety of people had come down stairs, seeing that the important part of the meeting that she wasn't allowed to attend most of the time. moody grunted at her behaviour but she knew he was a smart person and that this was not normal for her. tonks saw Molly Weasley standing at the base of the stairs looking rather curious about what was happening, as well as Kingsley and a few more order members.

tonks kept laughing hysterically, so much mad-eye had picked her up and put her on the kitchen chair she was sitting on. molly went on to make supper, but tonks had a feeling that she was being watched.

in the always gruff voice, mad-eye asked her why she was laughing. controlling the laughter she explained;

"I just pointed out that remus is like every other stereotype professor, old, smart, and boring without any life at all. then I stated how old he is by saying that he could have a mid-life crisis, and in return he said I would have one! but my question for him is how will I have a crisis if I have nothing to go wonky about, or have already gone crazy?" she then dulled her laughing down so she could hear molly reply.

"nymphadora, you do realize that you are only 22? by the time you are 35 you might have six children, and a husband. your still in the prime of your life, no matter if you are out of Hogwarts or not."

"true molly, but I can't see my dear cousin having children, non the less getting married. the day she does though, I want to be the flower boy." sirius was stating from his now comfortable position on the floor.

"lovely, but sirius don't you have a bedroom to clean?" molly scolded him. tonks felt a little smug as he had to drag himself back.

during supper time, the few remaining people who didn't have better places to be stayed at Grimmuald and ate while Arthur Weasley went out to pick up the kids. tonks loved the Weasley kids because they were like extended family, always loud and noisy full of energy that was so contagious. Being an only child, it was only to be understood that she was longing for a sense of being incorporated into a family in which she wasn't the only child. She had finished her food when there was a knock on the door that made molly jump three feet in the air and hurry to the door. Tonks got up and went over to the door too, wanting to be helpful.

"Tonks!" an very pleased sounding Ginny exclaimed happily as she put down her trunk to give Tonks a hug.

"Wotcher Ginny." she then said in return, as cheerful she had been all day. Then Tonks had a sudden idea that would be a great way to conserve rooms in the house.

"molly, do you think that it would be acceptable if I had Ginny stay at my home? That way we can conserve rooms for the order members and for people coming and going." molly considered this for a while as she was pestering Ron to move his stuff. Then after a while she replied.

"sure, I guess. But when Hermione shows up, they are going to share a room and you cant have them over."

Ginny was excited with this news that she could go tonks house, and very quickly went outside to apparate to the flat. once there with the trunk, tonks started cleaning the living room up.

"I guess we can share the living room and we can put your trunk in my room… would you like some tea?"

" sure, I'll take my trunk to your room. Last room in the hall right?" Tonks nodded, glad to finally have someone who knew her flat almost as well as she did. Once back in the living room, Ginny promptly flopped her bum down on the couch.

"so, Ginny, how was school?"

"completely and utterly boring. The only good thing was the tri-wizard cup and how Harry sort of won it."

"and your crush on Harry…." Tonks prompted, knowing she now was treading thin ice.

"has probably grown twice the size." and then Ginny gave a small sigh before continuing. "but he is more interested in Cho Chang. "

"so now you have competition?"

Ginny looked shocked on many levels. "no, I don't dream of challenging Cho. In truth I am too afraid to. If I hurt her Harry will be mad and if she hurts me my mom will be very upset."

Tonks understood that. Her mom had made it very clear that who ever she dated had to be brought home for inspection and a list of rules and things that would happen if he did anything unacceptable. This was only brought about when she was in Hogwarts, and now her parents have given up on the whole inspection once she passed her auror school with flying colors, and the last one to do that for a while. They just wanted her to have a boyfriend that she loved and that would hopefully marry someday and give them grandchildren. Loving parents.

"well, to make things look brighter, my dating life is almost non-existent." Tonks pointed out hopefully.

"so when I am an old hag and my multiple cats need a home can I come join you?"

"most definitely. Now you can have the couch and I will inhabit the floor and we will go to sleep."

"night." Ginny mumbled and fell asleep after snuggling into her orange comforter.

Tonks wondered for a moment about how Hogwarts' social web was going along. She remembered when her dear friend McGonagall who loved torturing her in detention with lines a plenty. Things like that always stayed in her head. Then she remembered her first date, a young bloke who was a very smart boy and she only dated him to pass her N.E.W.T.S. so that her parents wouldn't make her do any stupid review over the summer. That summer she went to her aunts for a month and befriended many boys and made even more rivals. Harry potter was probably the most popular person and probably had his own fan club that he wasn't aware of. With a load of love that wasn't hers on her heart she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

a little longer to get up, a partially bland chappie and bam! you have the next one. i still am rethinking all of the title and the summarry. it just isnt working well for me right now. i typed this while listening to wicked and i suggest you do that too. well read it anyways. i will dedicate this chappie to my favorite teacher, though she doesnt really read fanfic. to Ms. Seldon! (")

* * *

><p>Having another girl in the house was rewarding for Tonks, seeing that she was often very lonely and depressed all alone with no one to cry with when she watched cheesy chick flicks or read soppy romance books. Ginny probably wasn't that girly, that she wanted to do that but they shared the living room and at seven in the morning, Ginny had already been awake and Tonks was just getting up. There was a very good reason for this.<p>

"Good morning. When did you wake up?" Tonks asked, yawning and walking over to the kitchen where Ginny was looking for microwave popcorn.

"I woke up about an hour ago and spent some time getting dressed; cleaning up my sleeping area and now I am trying to find where you keep the microwave popcorn. Oh, and good morning to you too." Wow. Tonks could never be able to be like Ginny, and she was still young enough to have an impression left on her. Grumbling, Nymphadora walked down the hall to her room where she was going to stay and get dressed. Maybe paint her toenails and, if she was lucky, she would get Ginny to join in on the fun too.

Once in the room, Tonks noticed an immediate change. The floor was cleaner and the color of it was tiling made out of mirrors to make the room seem twice as big. On her bed there were two stacks of clothing; clean and dirty. Ginny did more than what she said she did. Going to her closet, Tonks picked out the most exciting dress to wear to her job, a silver and midnight blue cocktail dress that had the belt impression and a high skirt that had many frills. After morphing her hair to a very curly shade of hot pink, Tonks grabbed her best mug, a box of nail polish and a chick flick called 'twilight'. The things she couldn't do with her mom…

"Ginny, darling, how would you like to watch a very cheesy chick flick, paint each other's nails, and finally eat microwave popcorn for breakfast?"

"I would love to, but only if I knew where the popcorn was." Ginny said, a little upset and aggravated at the various empty drawers that were supposed to hold food, but instead had books or movies in them, and more commonly various cd's by very different artists.

"Try looking in the cabinet above the sink. I think that it is in there and if there isn't any then we will feast on toast or something." Tonks said as she put in the chick flick and setting up the nail polish on the coffee table.

Soon the popcorn was popping away in the microwave and Ginny was sitting on the couch picking out her nail polish along with Tonks. 'Twilight' was playing through the main menu, why the muggles thought they were so smart to have moving and sound making moving pictures. Things like that always impressed wizards and witches, and Tonks briefly thought about inviting Arthur over to see this muggle invention. But that presented some problems because he would pester her about it and then want to take it apart. This was getting annoying for her whenever she met up with Arthur, mainly because of that.

When the popcorn was all put into the ceramic bowl and the nail polish was chosen; a bright, fiery red with sparkles mixed in to give it a wondrous look when dried for Tonks and a light blue for Ginny. Tonks finally hit the play button for the movie and they began to paint their nails. During this time of relaxation at seven thirty in the morning, they had a rather interesting conversation that made Ginny laugh and Tonks wonder why she was so clumsy.

"When I was in third year I blew up a majority of the classrooms, bathrooms and most of the library as well as hurting myself. I tripped down a moving set of stairs, a crystal ball, a book, my two feet and my best friends two feet. Madame Pomfry and I became best friends." Ginny laughed before speaking her stupidity acts for the year.

"I most likely can't beat that, but I can come close. I fell off my bed, my broom, my seats in almost all of my classes and when we ate, I usually got stuck stumbling out of the benches because GOD forbid that the school actually get any chairs. "Tonks glanced at the movie for a second, made a snide comment under her breath, glanced at her watch, and then talked.

"I didn't fall off of anything until fifth year, so I guess you win there. But you still haven't blown anything up. Well, I almost have to leave for a day at work and it happens that you kind of need to see your mom today. So we will be going to Grimmuald pretty soon, just after I choose the right shoes and I need your help to do that." And Tonks got up, very careful of her wet fingernails, well they were probably dry by then but she wasn't sure.

Tonks had no real hobby, so she took to collecting nail polish, hair brushes, and shoes. She had a pair of shoes in every room, and they all had different purposes. She also had tubes of nail polish in a cosmetic bag in her bedroom and one in her bathroom. Her favourite shoes were in her room, in her closet in a very well organized shoe rack. The stiletto heels were her favourite next to the brightly coloured boots that her best friend had gotten her for grad. In return, Alice had gotten a magical diary that never ran out so that she could write that book she was so set on writing someday and publishing so that the rat Rita Skeeter would lose business because she was so awesome.

Ginny surveyed the shelves carefully after screening over Tonks' dress. Choosing the strappy black Vera Wang that Tonks had just recently bought in the last month. She had worn them once, when the ministry had to have the aurors make a public appearance. Slipping the shoes on Tonks felt at home, actually being able to reach the top of her shelves. Being moderately short was something that her dear cousin would get at, all the time.

"Well, get your coat and your shoes. Time to go." Tonks told her, smiling happily and grabbing a trench coat with great big black, shiny buttons. Ginny went and grabbed a sweater and slipped on her shoes. Out of the door, they stood in the apartment building's hall and apparated after making sure no one was watching them.

They landed on the street in front of the grey building. There was life in Grimmuald place number 12; just no one really saw much of it. It was there though. Walking up the soggy steps, Ginny laughed as Tonks found issues wearing her shoes. Once in the door, they were immediately greeted my Remus and Sirius, matched up with Fred, George, and Molly.

"Dear little cousin, I missed you!" Sirius said rather stupidly as if he was drunk, and then went to give her a hug. Remus pulled him back and explained in three words;

"Drinking before noon." Tonks understood. Sirius loved to break rules even if they were imaginary.

"I came here to return Ginny for the day, I have to go into work or else the ministry will have my hide on a platter above the minister's headquarters. Bye, I will miss you all and if I don't come out by noon, then please send someone to dig me out. Seriously, please."

"No fair! I'm Sirius, your Nymphadora." Tonks was unimpressed.

"bye." And she walked out of the door a little happier than she would usually be when she left for work. Life was good, and she was dancing through life right now, though it might change in a little bit.

After apparating to the ministry, Tonks walked up to her office and was right about the paper work but there was a large bouquet of daisies on her desk. Who knew that they were her favourite flowers next to lupines? Walking up the desk, she took off her coat and put it on the chair before closely surveying the flowers. There was a small card on then, tied to one of the smallest ones.

_Today at lunch, 12:00 at the little diner on the corner. _

_Markus _

Markus was the one guy that Tonks could never stand in the world. He was all perfect and someone her parents would love. His shirt was ironed, he shined his shoes, and he had the world's biggest crush on the one girl that didn't like him back. Tonks wasn't perfect and she was very content with that. Sure she dressed like she had no cares, her hair was almost never normal, and most of the time she made no sense when she spoke. Love was strange to her still too. What was it and why does she need someone hanging off of her elbow and giving her hugs and kisses? So many questions and no answers.

Tonks listened to the clacking of her heels as she walked over to the desk of the dearest Markus. It made her feel important and special. At the desk, it was very neat, with no Markus. Grabbing a pen and some of the paper on his desk she started writing a little note.

"Hello." Tonks turned around and was staring into the hazel of eyes of Markus. "I see you were about to leave me a pleasant little note about the lunch I presume."

"Actually, I was going to cancel because I have friends in town and so I have to go and eat lunch with them." That excuse was usually reserved for something else, but today she actually had friends in town.

"May I ask who?"

"The Weasley's. Why is it any of your business?" Tonks walked back her overly cluttered desk. Markus came running to her.

"If I can't have lunch with you, can I at least help you with all of this paperwork?" Tonks hated the man, but when she could get someone to do her paper work for her, she would never say no.

"Sure, but while we are doing that can we play the quiet game when we see how long we can be quiet?" Markus agreed and so they began.

Paperwork was for the unspeakables and the secretaries of the ministry, not the aurors who are supposed to be on break or looking for the most wanted criminals. This was just plain boring. Filling out forms for field work, getting notices for upcoming camps and brush up training sessions, requests for people to go out and work, questions about where she put the only copy of Witch Weekly that was kept in the waiting room. Some of them wanted to know if she knew where Harry Potter was. Markus was just sorting them so he wouldn't have to lose the game. Noon was coming soon, and hopefully the house would send someone out to rescue her.

When they forms and such were all sorted out, she found the bottom of her desk, and turns out her desk was a shade of brown that looked better covered up. She thought that it might be time to invest in one of those muggle computers. Maybe one that can change the color of it as she felt. A Dell computer. Something functional so that she could get rid of all these stupid papers. Markus was sitting on the desk, reading a form to decide where to put it, and then placing it on the corresponding pile. This was getting more boring by the minute.

"Nymphadora?" The second most familiar voice echoed off of the barren walls. "One would think that they would give you all private cubicles. Ready to go?"

"Hey Lupin, just let me finish sorting this last paper. Then I will grab my coat and we can leave." Tonks sighed as she put her last paper away. Markus was already done and was occupying himself by putting the black pens in one pile and the blue ink pens in a different one.

"Markus, you can go back to work, I have to go now." Tonks said as she grabbed her coat and left the room with Lupin and went into the elevator.

"So who was that little punk?"

"Markus, and for the record I do not like him at all. Too perfect and prissy for me. And organized. "

"To get it straight then, you got him to help you organize your desk and you say that you don't like organized." Lupin was starting to make Tonks mad.

"Think of it this way; I don't like people who are obsessed with being organized but he offered to help with my desk because I don't think that he can stand to see anything not organized. I still don't like him."

"So how do you plan on repaying him?"

"I don't know. Go out to supper or drinks or something. "Tonks thought about that answer for a brief moment because Remus was being a very nosy person today. It was her turn now. "When they asked for someone to come and dig me out of my paperwork, did you shoot your hand straight up in the air and called for your coat?"

"Close, I just couldn't take much more Sirius." This was very understandable. Sirius likes to drink all the time he possibly could. Amazing what Tonks could learn in a few hours or so with her cousin. Finally, the door opened for Arthur's workplace and they went to go get him. In five minutes time, they were at Grimmuald place, with Molly stuffing their faces with food. Tonks was not about to go back to work.


End file.
